


The Jukebox

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, links to fic though?, no actual fic here, playlists, song mixes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: I got inspired to make a bunch of fandom playlists. This is the fallout. Feel free to ask for a playlist for YOUR fic or your favourite one. I'm not picky. Just link me.My Tumblr: beliza-fryler.tumblr.com





	1. Promise of Protection

Promise of Protection by Katrina_Leann

Belle and Nathan were highschool sweethearts and madly in love. When they have to part ways, they promise to make it work. Life gets in the way of them but they reunite five years later. Can they rekindle the flame, or is there too much distance?

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6300364/chapters/14437240

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

Safe With Me - Megan Nicole  
If You Told Me To - Hunter Hayes  
She Sets The City On Fire - Gavin DeGraw  
Worth the Fight - Cimorelli  
Battlefield - Svrinca  
This Town - Niall Horan

My blab:  
Okay but like, this is one of the first fics I read by Katrina and I cried when it ended, 'cause it's just that good. I hope ya'll go check it out.


	2. All of Me

All of Me by MarieQuiteContrarie

Belle French is a pudgy librarian who's in love from afar with town monster and ace reporter, Mr. Gold. Little does she know, he's head-over-heels in love with her, too. With a little help from Belle's friend Marco, as well as Neal, Emma, and Henry Cassidy, can Belle and Gold discover all-accepting love?

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8118250/chapters/18608899

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

Imperfection - Skillet  
Fresh Eyes - Andy Grammer  
She’s Not Afraid - One Direction  
Courage - SuperChick  
I Can Hear The Bells - Hairspray  
All of Me - Billie Holiday

My blab: RIGHT so Marie - my mum - wrote this one and I have all the love for it ehehe. It's giving me tons of feels, and also it's giving me encouragement. I'm perfect in someone's eyes, so I might as well make it two - myself - right? Go run check her out. Quickly now!


	3. On The Rocks

On The Rocks by BarPurple

Jefferson knew his best friend Rum had it bad for the town's tiny librarian. He'd been wondering for months how to give them a nudge in the right direction, but he'd never figured a twisted ankle into his plans.

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7201814/chapters/16342679

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

A Monster Like Me - Morland  
Arms - Christina Perri  
Prove You Wrong - He Is We  
Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya  
Somebody To You - The Vamps ft Demi Lovato  
I Will Survive - Demi Lovato

my blab:  
ON THE ROCKS. Okay. Tropes. That is all I need to say. All the tropes. Go read!!!


	4. Better to Face the Bullets

Better to Face the Bullets by ishtarelisheba

A fighter pilot for Britain in WWI, Captain Rummond Gold suffers from acute shell shock. Labeled a coward, he's put through a trial for the crime of cowardice... and loses everything. After an episode that leaves him near unable to function, he admits to himself to a military hospital for shell shocked servicemen, where he encounters a certain young nurse who refuses to allow his deteriorated condition (or the reputation he's acquiring with staff and patients alike) to scare her away.

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2730107/chapters/6116765

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club 7  
Hole in the World - The Eagles  
Selfish - PnB Rock  
Whole Again - Front Porch Step  
Save Myself - Ed Sheeran  
Hard to Love - Lee Brice

My blab: a 10/10 fic. I stayed up til 5 AM one night reading this. Could not put it down. 10/10


	5. Tempted

Tempted by Scribbles_By_Kate

Belle French, in her early forties, meets twenty-five-year-old Tristan Gold, the lead singer with up-and-coming rock band Desperate Souls. Belle is instantly attracted to the man and his music, but, after a bad marriage, she's reluctant to risk her heart again. Gold, however, is attracted to her too. Older woman-younger man RumBelle AU. Non-magic.

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2651744/chapters/5923871

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

If I Tremble - Front Porch Step  
Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade  
When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Kraus  
She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5  
How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding  
Wanted - Hunter Hayes

My blab: Older woman/younger man is somehow very neglected in this fandom, but not so with Kate. She writes it REALLY well too. A 10/10 fic if I do say so myself, which I do because I'm writing this right now ;)


	6. Precious Moments

Precious Moments by whitesheepcpd

A series of ficlets, depicting everyday moments in Gideon's childhood that Belle and Rumple almost didn't get to have. This verse is open for prompts.

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9356900/chapters/21189839

Playlist: (All of these songs can be found on Spotify, if nowhere else.)

Tucked in Tight - Lydia Walker  
Sleep Baby Sleep - Lydia Walker  
You Belong To Me - Lydia Walker  
This Little Light of Mine - Lydia Walker  
You Are Loved - Stars Go Dim

My blab:  
This is all I wanted in the show, and all I'll never get. 10/10 because yes. I love.


End file.
